deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta vs Quoduto Hiro 7th
Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Antiheroes. Walking a mysterious gray line between good and evil. Boomstick: They do what they want, however they want, when they want. Wiz: Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans and rival to Goku... Boomstick: And Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form and rival to Sonic . Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Vegeta (*Cues: Vegeta's Theme - Dragon Ball Z*) Wiz: Born a prince to the warrior-like Saiyan race, Vegeta's people were slaughtered by an evil tyrant named Frieza, who molded Vegeta into a deadly, ruthless killer. Over time, however, Frieza's iron grip over him led Vegeta to rebel, ushering Frieza's final defeat with the help of fellow Saiyan Goku. After struggling with adapting to life on Earth, Vegeta eventually became one of the planet's strongest defenders. Boomstick: He even got hitched to Bulma, breaking poor Master Roshi's heart. Vegeta can move and fly at hypersonic speeds, he can survive underwater and in far outer atmospheres for long periods of time. He even has an endurance to survive a nuclear freakin' blast. (*Cues: Vegeta Powers Up - Dragon Ball Z*) Wiz: Vegeta can use a natural inner energy called ki to create devastating attacks. Boomstick: His trademark attack is a purple laser called the Galick Gun. Wiz: His Big Bang attack unleashes a huge explosion of energy covering a vast distance, and can be narrowed to a beam for concentrated accuracy. Boomstick: He can launch a volley of energy bullets, pounding his foe with dozens of blasts, but his most devastating move is his Final Flash attack, a huge golden beam that can destroy whole planets. Wiz: Vegeta's ki is quite versatile and not limited to these four attacks. He is never without a weapon. Boomstick: But wait! There's more! Wiz: That's right! Vegeta can reach to the legendary status of Super Saiyan, a near indestructible form which increases his power output by 500%. Boomstick: And he can take this form to the next level for yet another 500% increase. That's a lot of power in math. Wiz: The Super Saiyan form is sustained through Vegeta's remaining energy. Also, despite reaching the level of Super Saiyan Four, he was only able to do so with Bulma's Blutz Wave Machine, and cannot do so naturally. Boomstick: And in Death Battle, we don't allow help from spouses. Wiz: Vegeta is cocky, arrogant, and proud. He seeks to be the best and is willing to fight the best to do so, even allowing his opponents to reach power levels much greater than his own. Boomstick: While this has led to him dying twice so far, he's still around somehow kicking ass and being a dick. Vegeta: I am a Super Saiyan! (screen flashes as Vegeta prepares attack) And you can burn in Hell! ''Quoduto Hiro 7th'' Wiz: Age:17 (17,000,000) Quoduto Hiro VII is a Red hair Nova an Entety that existed before the creation of the of life. Quoduto Hiro VII was sent from his home to escape Death at the hands of his uncle. Unknowingly to Quoduto he was hit by the big bang which then pushed Quoduto's personality through the creation spectrum, which created the Multiverse or Known as the Hiroverse. When this happened it caused a change in the destiny laid by for Quoduto allowing him to change his fate at will, he has fought in every way including WW563 at least in the year 52,972A.B. (After Bombing) when Atomic warfare was widley used it charged the human body to being Stronger than even the Novas and the God's themselves So to bring a balance to power the Novas were granted the power needed to be evenly matched...Enter the Hiroverse... Boomstick: Category:What-If? Death Battles